


The right to fight

by LadyVictoriaDiana



Series: Damian has friends! [3]
Category: Batman: Streets of Gotham, DCU, Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: Damian has friends and they are trained, Gen, Sassy Olive, Saving the World, Shocked Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/pseuds/LadyVictoriaDiana
Summary: As the world is under attack, Damian and his friends try to get involved- and stand their man (and woman) against the adult superheroes.





	The right to fight

**Author's Note:**

> Just for explanation:  
> Damian Wayne- Robin V   
> Colin Wilkes- Abuse  
> 'Maps'- Robin VI  
> Iris West- Impulse  
> Jai West- Force  
> Jon Kent- Superboy  
> Milagro Reyes- Green Lantern  
> Lian Harper- Speedy  
> Olive Silverlock-Calamity
> 
> (In this fanfiction I mostly use their superhero names, as they are in uniform, and therefore just wanted to add this personal idea of mine of how the junior heroes are named)

The right to fight

"We are here to fight! And we have every right to do so. After all the world we will protect is the one WE are going to live in.", growled Robin V, crossing his arms and glaring at Batman while speaking. Superman answered in an almost belittling tone: "The only right you have is to go home and not concern yourself over adult matters. You're children." "We all have lost our childhood long ago!" "But you're vulnerable, you're human."   
"Wrong, too.", Superboy said from behind Robin. Nightwing looked resigned:"Robin, you can't just expect us to let your friends fight on a battlefield that belongs to a war that calls in all of earth's resources, even the villains. You know how to defend yourself, but they could die!""Do you truly think I would let any of my acquaintance die while they still prove to be useful?" "And we can defend ourselves just fine, thank you.", Speedy snapped. Wonder Woman interfered: "You can, yes. But these three-", she pointed to Abuse, Robin VI and Calamity," did not have the privilege of being raised in the superhero community! Therefore they are not properly trained and cannot have the control over their powers you and the others have."   
Calamity hissed angrily , stalked over to the Rogues and demanded:" Give me the heat gun, now!""No!"; Heatwave replied, "but I can give you fire if you want." The silver-haired girl nodded and Heatwave fired off a long fire stream in to the air. Calamity's eyes started glowing lava-red and she seemed to be surrounded by a silent wind that whipped around her hair. The heroes watched in silence as she formed a ball of fire and then called out:"Robin!" Both Robins turned around to her and Calamity smirked and then threw the ball towards Robin V, enveloping him in the hot substance entirely. "Robin!", Nightwing cried out shocked. Batman growled:"Let him go!" Calamity widened her smirk and turned her right hand outward, making the flame turn hot- blue. The superheroes stood shock-still, feeling cold having just witnessed the death of Batman's protégé. Just as the shock subsided and the heroes brought forth their weapons, Calamity let the ball disappear- revealing Robin V standing there without a scratch, glaring. "Do you believe in our control now?", she asked Wonder Woman. The adult heroes continued to stare in shock as the group of eight moved to stand together. 

"Now, can we go on to save the world or do we have to wait for your jaws to go up again?", Speedy grinned and turned around with the rest to walk to the zeta tube. "Recognised: Robin V, Robin VI, Abuse, Calamity, Speedy, Green Lantern, Impulse, Force."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I hope you enjoyed reading this short oneshot- don't be afraid to leave a review. ;)  
> I just wanted to share a new fanfiction idea/concept of mine- I am going to start a new collection containing my ideas in cliffnotes and half finished oneshots. Anybody who wants to look is very welcome- just don't expect a full story.


End file.
